Those Tiny Weak Creatures
by Faye Calderonne
Summary: Manusia itu makhluk lemah. Nggak beda jauh dengan serangga. Tinggal injak, semua beres. Tapi ... entah kenapa, aku nggak bisa membenci mereka. / Semi-canon. T. 1st POV.


**THOSE TINY WEAK CREATURES**

**Setting : Semi-canon**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Supernatural**

**Warning: Mungkin OOC, diksi yang nggak terlalu baku**

**Disclaimer : **

**Karakter Natsume Yuujinchou © Midorikawa Yuki**

**Cerita © Faye Calderonne**

* * *

**-0o0-**

Aku menguap. Sesudahnya, kuregangkan punggungku untuk mengusir rasa kaku. Musim semi seperti ini memang yang paling enak buat tidur siang. Cuacanya pas. Matahari tidak terik, gulungan awan berarak-arak di langit, dan angin sepoi-sepoi sering berhembus. Sempurna.

Aku menguap lagi. Tapi kelamaan bergulung di atas pagar tembok itu bikin punggung kaku. Lagipula, sudah saatnya aku patroli. Aku kan penjaga yang handal.

Aku melenggang santai menyusuri titian pagar. Belok kiri, lurus, lalu belok kiri lagi. Sesekali, beberapa siluman kelas rendah berpapasan denganku. Tentu saja, seperti biasa aku acuh saja. Namun kupingku tetap kupasang. Terkadang informasi penting justru kudapat dari mereka.

"Hei, hei, apa kau sudah tahu? Katanya manusia pemilik _Yuujinchou_ itu senang menangkap siluman kecil! Yang tertangkap lalu dimasukkan dalam botol dan dipajang dalam rumahnya. Ngeri ya?"

Oke. Kubillang tadi terkadang 'kan? Yang kudapat seringnya sih gosip-gosip yang sudah menyimpang terlalu jauh dari yang sebenarnya. Si bocah kurus itu hobi koleksi siluman? Siapa sih siluman bodoh yang pertama kali mengocehkan omong kosong itu? Astaga. Sebagai sesama bangsa siluman, walau derajatku jauh lebih tinggi pastinya, aku jadi malu dengan tingkah mereka. Bergosip tidak benar seperti itu kan hanya dilakukan oleh manusia. Tolong deh!

Eh, tunggu, tunggu. Kutarik lagi deh pemikiranku barusan. Wajar saja mereka suka bergosip. Tingkatannya hampir sama seperti manusia sih. Sejajar juga dengan serangga. Tinggal injak, semua beres. Wajar saja kalau sesama makhluk lemah punya hobi yang juga mirip. Wajar, wajar.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Hng?" Kubuka sebelah mataku dengan malas. Aku kenal suara itu. Asalnya dari belokan di depan kanan sana. Penasaran, kupercepat sedikit langkahku. Benar tebakanku. Yang menjerit tadi adalah si cewek kacamata temannya Natsume itu. Siapa ya namanya? Sadako? Eh, sebentar. Itu sih nama hantu lucu yang keluar dari TV itu. Siapa ya? Sadada, Sadasa ...

Oh, aku ingat. Sasada.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya," ujar Sasada pada bocah pengendara sepeda yang berkali-kali membungkuk minta maaf itu. Sesudah kepergian si bocah, Sasada lalu menghela napas. Ia buka tas sekolahnya dan ia keluarkan satu botol air mineral. Ia gunakan airnya untuk membasuh luka di lututnya.

Tuh 'kan? Manusia itu lemah 'kan? Luka kecil saja harus segera dibesihkan kalau tidak mau infeksi. Dan dalam beberapa kasus, infeksi itu bisa membunuh manusia.

Manusia itu lemah. Bisa mati hanya karena luka kecil dan bakteri. Sama lemahnya seperti serangga. Sudah daya tahan tubuhnya lemah, proses regenerasi mereka lambat pula. Sama sekali bukan tubuh yang praktis. Merepotkan. Tidak pantas disandingkan denganku yang siluman agung ini. Acuhkan saja, acuhkan.

"Lho, Sasada? Sedang apa?"

"Taki!"

Ugh. Oke. Perkecualian untuk beberapa manusia. Kalau yang satu ini sih harus dihindari, tidak bisa kalau hanya sekedar diacuhkan. Saatnya pergi dari sini. Aku hanya sempat menangkap sepenggal percakapan mereka sebelum kembali ke belokan yang tadi.

Tapi rupanya, aku telat beberapa detik.

"Waahh, Neko-channnnn!"

Gahh! Kok dia sadar aja sih kalau ada aku di sini? Lariku makin kupercepat. Tapi dasar sial, gara-gara ada kucing yang baru saja melompat ke atas pagar, aku jadi bertabrakan dengannya. Dan sial kuadrat. Yang berada persis di bawah situ adalah...

"Kena! Ahahahaa!"

Aku meronta-ronta, tapi dekapannya malah makin erat. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi karena ada si Sasada itu ... Argghhh! Lepaskan akuuuu. Aku memang lucu sih, tapi aku bukan boneka hoiiii.

"Ponta!"

Ugh. Suara ini lagi. Kenapa sih hari ini mereka bermunculan terus seperti ini? Memang sih, si Taki ini jadi berhenti menggosokkan pipinya padaku, tapi lepaskan aku juga dong! Aku jadi nggak bisa menjulurkan leher nih. Aku ingin lihat kenapa si bocah Tanuma itu panggil-panggil namaku... ng, tunggu. Panggil aku Nyanko-sensei bocah sialll! Ponta itu 'kan nama anjing!

Nah, akhirnya si Taki ini balik badan juga. Kulihat si bocah Tanuma ini ngos-ngosan. Ia pasti habis lari jauh.

"Natsume. Apa kau lihat..." Tapi ia langsung berhenti. Sepertinya ia baru sadar kalau ada si Sasada.

"Memangnya Natsume kenapa? Dan siapa Ponta? Di sini kan cuma ada aku, kau dan Taki?" tanya si Sasada. Matanya menyipit curiga. Si bocah Tanuma salah tingkah.

"Eh, anu," si bocah Tanuma memberikan senyum kaku. "Bukan, bukan. Maksudku begini. Aku mau manggil Taki, tapi gara-gara lihat kucingnya Natsume, tanpa sadar aku malah jadi manggil Ponta."

Dan saat itu aku melihat, dalam dekapan lengannya, si bocah Tanuma membawa dua buah tas. Aku langsung paham. Aah, dasar! Aku meleng sedikit saja, si Natsume itu sudah terlibat masalah. Sudah kubilang 'kan? Serahkan saja _Yuujinchou_ padaku!

Sekali lagi aku meronta. Dan tampaknya Taki juga paham, karena ia longgarkan dekapan lengannya padaku. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung berlari ke arah si bocah Tanuma datang tadi. Dari jauh, kudengar si Sasada itu memekik. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh dia nggak ada urusannya ini.

Aku berbelok tajam ke arah sebuah semak. Aku berlari menerobos kumpulan ranting dan daun. Setelah menembus keluar, aku melompat tinggi dan berubah ke wujud asalku yang agung. Aku langsung melesat ke udara, terbang ke arah gunung kecil di belakang sekolah Natsume. Kurasakan terpaan angin di sekitar bulu-buluku dengan jelas. Kunikmati deru suara udara yang terpotong akibat lajuku.

Untuk sesaat, aku merasa bebas. Terbang berlomba bersama angin seperti ini memang mengasyikkan. Rasanya aku jadi ingin kembali ke masa lalu, masa-masa ketika aku masih muda dan liar.

Tapi hanya sesaat kok.

Kulepaskan semua inderaku. Seperti ini, aku bisa mendeteksi kehadiran yang kukenal hingga radius beberapa puluh meter. Kuedarkan juga mata tajamku. Kalau dari atas sini, daya pandangku akan lebih luas.

Dan ... ketemu. Itu dia. Sosok kecil Natsume yang berlari, diikuti satu sosok makhluk berkimono yang lebih besar darinya. Kalau Natsume sampai kabur seperti itu, berarti pengejarnya lebih kuat dari dia. Aku harus cepat.

Aku melesat seperti peluru kendali ke arah mereka. Kubuka rahangku lebar-lebar, tepat ketika rambut panjang dari siluman itu menjerat leher Natsume. Kutarik sisa rambutnya yang mengular di udara dengan moncongku. Bersamaan dengan itu, kuserang dia dengan aura dari simbol di dahiku.

"Enyah!" geramku gusar. Namun tak seperti biasanya, siluman ini tidak langsung lari terbirit-birit. Huh, tangguh juga dia. Kalau begitu akan kuserang lebih. Akan kurampas energi spiritualnya dan...

"Tunggu Sensei!" Natsume berseru sambil menyentuh sisi tubuhku. Dan sebelum sempat kuberkata apapun, bocah itu langsung beraksi. "Amana, kukembalikan namamu. Terimalah."

_Yuujinchou _yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada tangannya itu terbuka cepat lembar demi lembar. Kemudian berhenti ketika satu kertas berdiri kaku di tengah buku. Dia robek kertas dan ia selipkan di antara mulutnya. Begitu ia konsentrasi dan menepukkan tangan sambil meniupkan kertas, aksara hitam melayang keluar dari kertas. Sang pemilik sudah bersatu kembali dengan nama sejatinya. Ia bebas. Kemudian ia segera menghilang entah ke mana.

Itu adalah sebuah prosesi yang selalu membuatku jengkel. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa yang tersisa nanti hanya Misuzu dan Hinoe. Cih! Dan seperti biasa. Setelah mengembalikan nama, Natsume langsung roboh.

Tuh 'kan. Manusia itu makhluk lemah. Padahal cuma mengeluarkan sedikit energi spiritual, tapi dia sudah kepayahan begitu. Payah. Dan aneh. Lihat, sekarang bocah ini malah tersenyum begitu.

"Heh, selesai," bisiknya sambil tersenyum ... lega? Entahlah. Sesungguhnya aku tak terlalu mengerti emosi manusia yang terlalu kompleks itu. Tapi entah kenapa di mataku, raut wajahnya kini terlihat lega. "Ng, kenapa Sensei? Kenapa melihatku begitu?"

"Hmph," dengusku. Hanya itu. Tak kujawab lebih jauh. Tak perlu juga sih. Nggak penting.

"Ngambek?" tanya Natsume dengan nada sedikit usil.

Oke. Kalau yang ini harus kujawab. Aku kembali ke wujud _maneki-neko_ku. "Tentu saja, dasar bodoh!" semburku kesal. "Sudah kubilang jangan sampai terlibat yang aneh-aneh kan? Kalau si bocah Tanuma itu telat sedikit saja, kau sudah tamat tahu!"

"Iya, iya," kata Natsume sambil terkekeh. Ia lalu berguling ke samping dan bangkit. "Ayo kita pulang."

Aku melotot. Hanya itu?

"Ah iya," Natsume berbalik dan menunduk menatapaku, "Terima kasih, Sensei."

Telat!

"Huh! Sebagai hukuman," kataku dengan suara yang kembali menjadi cempreng. Aku melompat dan mendarat di bahu kirinya, membuatnya oleng sedikit ke kiri. "Kau harus menggendongku sampai rumah!"

"Duh, Sensei, aku lagi terluka lho," kata Natsume dengan nada menegur, tapi dia tidak memintaku turun. Jadi ya sudah, aku tetap bergeming di tempatku. Aku hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Ah iya, hari ini Touko-san masak udang goreng lho."

"Apa? Ayo cepat, cepat Natsume! Ayo kita pulang. Ayo lari, ayo! Berderap!"

Natsume tertawa, tapi sejurus kemudian ia berhenti melangkah. "Tasku..."

"Ada di si bocah Tanuma," sambarku cepat. "Itu besok saja. Masih ketemu di sekolah 'kan? Ayo cepat pulang! Udang gorengnya sudah memanggilku!"

Natsume menghela napas panjang. "Iya, iya."

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Natsume terdiam di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ocehanku pun diabaikan. Kesal sih, enak saja aku yang agung ini diabaikan begini. Namun begitu kulirik dengan dengan sebelah mata, bocah ini tampak sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sampai aku terpaksa harus menyenggol pipinya supaya ia tidak salah melangkah. Melamun di gunung itu bisa bahaya tahu! Aku jadi nggak bisa santai-santai sebelum sampai rumah 'kan! Huh!

Beginilah makhluk yang bernama manusia itu. Mereka payah. Tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri. Sudah tahu daftar kekurangan mereka 'kan? Lemah, gampang terluka, sembuhnya lama, tukang bikin masalah, tidak peka, rapuh, bodoh. Dan itu baru secuil. Daftar ketidaksukaanku pada makhluk rendah seperti mereka masih panjang. Aku capek kalau harus menyebutkan semua satu-satu.

Aku menguap. Memikirkan kebodohan mereka hanya bikin ngantuk. Aku pejamkan mata sebentar deh. Sekarang kami sudah tiba di bagian pemukiman manusia. Di sini aman. Jadi aku tak perlu lagi jadi navigator.

Aku bergelung makin rapat di pundak kiri Natsume. Kupejamkan mata.

"Sensei hangat," bisik Natsume. Suaranya terdengar damai. Sebagai jawaban, aku hanya mendengus.

Itu adalah kata pertamanya di sepanjang jalan pulang. Ia baru berkata-kata lagi setelah kami tiba di rumah. Dan ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah kayu milik pasangan Fujiwara, senyum hangatnya terkembang seperti biasa. Raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasa.

"Aku pulang."

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Di mataku, manusia itu makhluk lemah yang kedudukannya tidak beda jauh dengan serangga. Tinggal injak, semua beres. Manusia dan segudang penuh kekurangan-kekurangan mereka.

Aku tidak suka mereka.

Tapi.

Aku tidak benci mereka.

Mereka lemah. Tapi mereka bisa tangguh.

Mereka bodoh. Tapi mereka hangat.

Hidup mereka singkat seperti serangga. Tapi mereka bisa membuat memori yang tak lekang dimakan waktu.

Liurku menetes ketika udang goreng yang terbesar disediakan di piringku.

Dan yang terpenting, mereka punya makanan enak yang tidak dibuat di dunia siluman.

-END-

* * *

**Uyey rekor! Pengetikan tercepat, sehari jadi, hahaa.**

**Kesan pesan?**

**Happy Readin'**


End file.
